


Katsudon Teacher (Victuuri)

by Pansexual_Potato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Retired, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher AU, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, hot guys are either taken or gay, pretty gay boys, sorry katsuki-sensei fanclub, victor and yuuri are married, yurio just needs love at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Potato/pseuds/Pansexual_Potato
Summary: After Victor and Yuuri retire from ice skating, Victor goes on as a coach (specifically for Yurio) and Yuuri as a college teacher. Yuuri's students immediately fall in love with the anxious Asian and many assume they have since they aren't far apart in age. Well, that is until they meet Yuuri's husband, the famous Victor Nikiforov, even people who know nothing about ice skating have heard of him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 32
Kudos: 205





	1. New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using random names for the students that I got off of a name generator. (:

*Sophia's p.o.v.*

I start to have doubts about taking introductory Japanese for my language requirement this year. I only did it because a friend of mine wanted me to. "Liam, I heard the teacher is really strict from the students who had introductory Japanese last year," I say even though I know it's too late to change it.

"Actually there's a new teacher this year. Some students who have class before us were saying that he's cute and shy. The also mentioned him being in his early thirties, which means we might have a chance with him if he's as cute as they say he is," Liam responds back.

The two of us entire the half-full class. There's still a few minutes before the bell rings, so that's understandable. Soon the class has about fifteen students in it with no sign of the teacher. The doors immediately swing open just as the bell rings. 

He's about average height or at least the average height here in America. He has messy black hair, shiny brown eyes, and square blue-rimmed glasses. He was clearly fit and in shape yet still had this soft chubbiness to him. No wonder people have crushes on him.

The teacher goes up to the board and writes his name in what I'll assume is Japanese. "Konnichiwa, I will be your introductory Japanese teacher this year. You may refer to me as Katsuki-Sensei." He turns to face us and smiles, "Please raise your hands. When I call on you please introduce yourself and put your hand down."

This doesn't take much time, but he actually seems interested in who we are and what we have to talk about. I'm sure the Spanish and French classes next door to us would be extremely jealous. He even has a bisexual flag up! Like how cool is that!

He then teaches us how to introduce ourselves in Japanese and has us practice by saying our names once again to the class, but this time in Japanese. He helps correct students who mess up with so much calmness and patients you would think he was an angel.

"Hmm, seems a lot of you are having trouble. Why don't we meet at the Library a few blocks away from here? I have a few of my other classes coming too, so it should give you more opportunities to practice your introductions."

The bell rings again and we slowly make our way to our next classes. I doubt anyone wants to leave his class, but we get to meet up with him again after school and nobody is going to miss that. That means there will be around fifty students there, considering most of his classes are small.

At lunch, Liam and I join a group of people talking about Katsuki-Sensei. "Oh, hey! You guys are in Japanese too?! Great, come and sit with us, we were just talking about Sensei," one of the guys at the table said.

"I didn't think I was into guys, Maybe I'm bisexual?" several other people nodded at this statement. "Katsuki-Sensei has a bi flag up in front of his desk, so that means we should all have an equal chance with him and besides the ring on his finger is on his right hand not left, so he's not married."

I didn't even notice that he wore a ring. That's when the idea came to me, "We should make a Katsuki-Sensei Fanclub! But we can't let him know because he might think it's weird." everyone at the table agreed with me and we set up times we could meet up at each other houses or zoom call each other. 

When I got to the Library almost all of his students were already there and waiting. Of course, everyone who had his class was in the Fanclub, and we were hoping more could join, but we also don't want to be obvious about it. 

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I was helping a friend with something," He was noticeably sweating, but nobody paid any mind to it. It was Katsuki-Sensei after all, the cinnamon roll among cinnamon rolls. 

We spent the next hour or two studying and Sensei even taught us the first five letters of the hiragana alphabet. He put all of his focus and attention into teaching us. In all honestly, Katsuki-Sensei is probably the best teacher all of us have ever had. Whoever wins him over will be truly lucky.

"Okay, we are going to stop here and pick up again in class tomorrow! Try not to stay out to late and stay safe. The next study session will be on Thursday, I'll make Katsudon and bring it in for you guys tomorrow." Katsuki-Sensei smiles and tells us we will meet up here every Tuesday and Thursday until further notice.

Katsudon? I wonder what that is. I look it up on my computer as soon as I get home. A pork cutlet bowl. Sounds interesting. I bet Katsuki-Sensei is a great cook! I can't wait until class tomorrow, and that's something I never thought I would say.

I work on my homework the rest of the night as to not disappoint Sensei, I don't think any teacher wants their students to fail any classes. Even if those classes aren't even theirs. 

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

"Yura, I'm home!" I say taking off my shoes before stepping into the house. "What do you want for dinner?" I pet Makka and place food into her bowl.

Yurio sticks his head out of the dining room, "I ordered pizza, want some?" I nod and he throws a piece onto a plate. I place my bags down on the floor before going to eat. "What's with all the bags Katsudon?"

"I'm making Katsudon for my classes and I needed to buy stuff so I could make enough for all of my students and more," I respond. He glares at me for a second before saying something.

"Are you going to make me any?" He raises one eyebrow.

I nod. "Just stop by one of my classes. Remember don't mention anything about ice skating or me being in a relationship. The last thing I want is for them to find out I married the most decorated figure skater in the world. Oh and don't tell Vitya I made Katsudon until he comes back from Russia."

He rolls his eyes and grunts in understanding. "I'll help you make it. You have about fifty students so you could use as much help as you can get." I thank him and ruffle his hair. "Braid part of my hair and tie it back into a ponytail before you leave tomorrow. It's not easy doing it on yourself."

1138 words


	2. Angry Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they are talking in Russain I'll use bold letters and when they speak in Japanese I'll use these letters that I can't spell.

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

I step into my next class with a large container of heated up Katsudon. I place it on my desk before taking attendance. Once I'm sure that everyone is here I pull out bowls and chopsticks.

"Okay, for today's class, you will be using chopsticks to eat. Once I pass out the Katsudon, I'll teach you the correct way to hold and use chopsticks. Oh and remember, never stab anything or purposely cross your chopsticks. It's extremely disrespectful and is something used at funerals." 

I hand out bowls of Katsudon and chopsticks. After several tries, everyone in the classroom got the hang of it. Scaring the shit of me is Yurio's favorite thing to do, and let me tell you he just scared me half to death.

*Sophia's p.o.v.*

Just as most of us finally figured out how to use chopsticks the doors fly open and an angry boy with shoulder-length blond hair comes crashing in. He shuts the door immediately and yells something in a strange language. " **KATSUDON! HELP! THE ANGELS FOUND ME!** " 

Somehow Katsuki-Sensei understood and hid him behind his desk right before multiple girls bust into the room. "HAVE YOU SEEN YURA!" One of the girls yells. Katsuki-Sensei shakes his head and asks them to leave. The girls look disappointed but do as they're told and leave.

The blond boy stands up and says in a heavy Russian accent, "Thanks, now hand it over." Sensei just smiles and hands him a bowl of katsudon and chopsticks. "Can I please send him a picture! I want to rub it in that old man's face!"

"Fine Yura, just this once. Try not to storm in on my lessons and what happened to your hair! Didn't I do it this morning?" All of us were confused as Sensei talked to the young Russain boy.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the food before sending it to someone and turning off his notifications for that person. "Katsudon, do it again. It got messed up when I was running away from the angels. Oh, and give me more."

He takes the bowl, refills it, hands it to the boy, grabs a brush, and sits next to him. Soon there's a braid on the side of the boy's head and it's tied back into a ponytail. "Thanks, pig. I gotta go before Yakov starts yelling at me. Also, any leftovers are mine and mine only. See you at home."

"Hey! Don't badmouth our Sensei like that!" Liam says to the boy. He rolls his eyes and runs out of the room without saying anything but a fuck you, too which Sensei told him to watch his language.

"Ignore the boy Liam. He's a close friend who's basically family at this point. His name is Yuri by the way," He calmly goes back to his desk to start grading papers. 

One of the girls in the back, Emma, raises her hand and asks, "What was he saying and how could you understand it?"

Sensei looks up from his desk. "It was Russain. I lived there for a while because of my old job and I needed to learn it in order to be able to live there. Yura just happens to be Russian, so when he speaks it I can understand him. And no, I will not talk about my other job. Besides the bell is about to ring. Finish up quickly and get to your next class."

*One week later*

Today was the day we all saw something we never wanted to see. That thing was Katsuki-Sensei angry, and it was all because of a phone call. Nobody knew what the call was about because they were speaking Russain. 

In the middle of teaching Katsuki-Sensei's phone goes off. Once he answers it, his face goes from calm to annoyance. Suddenly Katsuki starts yelling in angry Japanese. It was so fast that not even the top students in this class could understand him. 

" _VICTOR KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING. DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE SKATES WERE! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M NOT WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"_ This scared everyone in the classroom. Yuri who just entered the room started bursting out laughing. 

" **YURA KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV PLISETSKY!** " He yelled in a loud booming Russian accent that was hard to understand. This shut up the laughing boy. He let out a quick apology. 

"It seems like I'm interrupting something I guess I'll leave," Before the small Russian was dragged back in. 

Yuri took a seat in the front of the class, His angry expression looking a bit uncomfortable. Sensei's calmness is back and he looks less angry. " **His flight got delayed. He won't be here for another two weeks. And about the skates, he wanted you to choose the ones he bought.** " He showed the teacher something on his phone.

" **Sorry for yelling at you Yura. Tell Vitya the first one would look best.** " Sensei bows a bit and lets the boy leave. "I'm sorry about my sudden outburst. Let's continue." The class resumed as normal, but everyone was still on edge. I never knew Japanese could sound so violent yet peaceful at the same time. It was strange how he had clear annoyance on his face and he was yelling, but he didn't seem angry. After today, nobody was hoping they would ever have to see him angry.

Once I got home I start a zoom call with the club. We told the members who weren't in our class period what happened and that we should never make him angry. Turns out, because of this event, he forgot to tell us that we are going to meet up with Spanish class during our study time tomorrow. 

We all agreed this would be a great opportunity to get more people to join the Katsuki-Sensei Fanclub. Still, they had to be careful about how they added members because this was supposed to stay secret from the teachers, and more specifically, Sensei.

1028 words.


	3. Okay This Is New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no notes :)

*Sophia's p.o.v.*

After a sadly uneventful class, Liam and I make our way to the usual meeting spot. Unsurprisingly, there are almost no Spanish students here yet. "Hello, Sophia, Liam. Please take a seat," Katsuki Sensei says. 

Within the next ten minutes, the place is packed with students, now it is mostly the Spanish class, which is understandable, it was a lot more popular when it came to choose it in the beginning. 

Once the place is completely filled the Spanish teacher finally arrives. "Hello, students. For those who are part of the Spanish course, I am Katsuki-Sensei."

"And for those in the Japanese course, I am Señorita Lopez." She seemed like she could be Yuuri's mom if we were considering her age.

Katsuki-Sensei directs his attention to us, "For those of you wondering why we are here together, we thought it would be a good opportunity for our three classes to get to know each other."

This confused everyone. Three classes? There was no mention of three classes. More students come flooding into the room. Not as many as Spanish, but more than Japanese. I recognized one of my friends and offered her to sit by Liam and me. 

"Jen? That means these students are from the French course. But why wouldn't we be told about it?" I ask the teachers.

"It was a game of chance. Their teacher is out for a week so we had to see if the sub would come." Señorita Lopez responds. "Luckily, Katsuki-Sensei is a friend of his."

A fairly tall man comes into the room, he's just oozing in sex appeal. That's quite strange for a substitute teacher. "Yuuri, it's so nice to see you again. Maybe we could-" The man shut up when Sensei glared at him.

I wonder what he was talking about. Wait their friends?! Why would Katsuki-Sensei be friends with someone with such a sexual vibe? First the angry little Russian and now this! We've only been in his class for about a month and there are so many surprises already. 

As we get to know each other I notice the man who referred to himself as Chirs, would touch Katsuki-Sensei's ass. He was noticeably uncomfortable, but Chirs just laughed and called him shy. Is he forcing Sensei to be his friend? It doesn't seem that way, as he seems to actually be enjoying the man's company. 

The extra session went smoothly. Today was the day I would make a move for him. As soon as class ended and most people left I walk up to Sensei. "Sumimasen, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for some tea. We seem to be the same age and Yuri seems like your son, and I could use some parenting advice."

Katsuki-Sensei smiled at me, "Is it okay if I bring my dog? She doesn't like being alone." I nod and tell him its fine. 

We walk to his apartment building and engage in some conversation. I notice he doesn't mention anything about a partner so he most likely doesn't have one. That's a plus for me. He runs inside and comes back out with a large brown poodle and a bag which I'm assuming for things for the poodle.

I lean down to pet her, "What's her name?"

"Makkachin," he responds smiling at the dog. Once the leash is on we start walking towards my apartment. It isn't too far from here which I'm happy about. "Oh and please while we're not in class, refer to me as Yuuri."

I pay my babysitter and greet my daughter. "Mommy, who is that? He's very pretty. And is that a puppy!"

"That's my friend Yuuri and his dog Makkachin. Isn't she a cutie, maybe we should adopt a poodle?" I look at Yuuri to see if he will answer or add on to the question. And it's just my luck that he does.

"I would recommend it! Poodles are so fun and loving. I used to have one before named Vicchan. He's not with us anymore but he was just as kind and loving as Makka." Yuuri's voice sounds a bit sad when he mentioned is past dog

"Would you like anything to drink? To eat?" I offer him. He simply asks for a water and leaves it at that.

"You know, Yuuri Katsuki is actually a really popular name in Japan. I've seen figure skaters, scientists, and even a porn star! Actually, I'm a big fan of figure skating." Yuuri's eyes light up as he talks about his idol. Victor Nikiforov. 

As Yuuri stops talking and apologizes we end up talking about other things. Yuuri gives ME advice on taking care of my little angel. "Thank you for coming Yuuri! Have a safe trip home!" I wave him off and immediately open my laptop and start up a zoom call with the Fanclub. 

During this meeting, we decided to dub ourselves The Poodles, based on Sensei's favorite animal, and ask him if we could go to an ice rink for the class trip next month. The class trip was different for each class and everyone got to choose which class they were going with, as long as they actually took that class. 

None of us decide to look up Victor since we want to hear our teacher talk about him. Katsuki-Sensei looked ten times more attractive when he talked about this man. Everyone has heard about the man and honestly wasn't surprised their teacher was a fan, but everyone was surprised when they found out he liked ice skating.

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

"Hello, Vitya," I say putting my phone on speaker so I can hear him more clearly. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to join your class, as a student. My Japanese isn't that good and I want to impress your parents next time we see them. But all the classes near us are expensive and you get mad at me when I spend too much money! Please Yuuri! I'll be good!"

I sigh, knowing him, I'm going to lose this battle. "No. I don't trust you. If you want to learn I'll teach you, but you will not be attending my classes. There's a Japanese class that's just above the level of mine and is perfect for you, why don't you take that one. You'll be in the same school as me and everything. But no interactions with me what so ever while we are in school. Don't even bring me up."

I can tell Victor is disappointed that he can't show me off. "Okay. I should be home on Wednesday! Love you, see you soon!" he hangs up the call leaving me a bit annoyed. You better not mess this up. 

1131 words


	4. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes for this chapter (:

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

The school decided to put all of my students into one class period since my class was short. Still, it's hard to teach fifty students.

I walk into class and take attendance as always. "Before class starts, we need to decide what to do for the class trip next month." I started with that. Everybody responds with ice skating.

Oh? Why do all of my classes want to go ice skating? This is very strange. "Sir! Do you like ice skating?" one of my students called out to me.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a fan. Specifically of Victor Nikiforov." I say smiling brightly at my students.

"Can we see your favorite performance!" after several people agree that they want to see it I pull up a video of Victor Skating. Just Victor. I'm not in this one since I was in Japan doing my competition.

My students are amazed by the performance. But not everyone in the classroom is happy with it. "Hey, Pig! If you're showing off ice skating videos show one of mine."

I know Yura was referencing one of his more recent ones, but I've always enjoyed his agape routine. He seemed a bit annoyed when I played it but felt better once he started getting praised.

*Wednesday of next week*

”Katsuki-Sensei? You seem really happy today, is something happening?” Jason questions.

Today is the day Victor comes home! He’ll be home by the time I get there and I'm very excited. ”I’m seeing someone I haven't seen in a while.”

”Oh please Katsudon, it's been a few weeks!” Yura glares at me. ”Besides, he keeps texting me and won't leave me alone because you won't answer your phone!”

I roll my eyes and check my phone. 139 missed messages and 57 missed calls. I put my phone back down after telling him to wait because I’m in class.

After class ends, I rush out of the classroom faster than any student grabbing Yura and dragging him along with me.

I drive home as quickly as possible and rush into our apartment. As soon as I spot the Silver-haired man I jump into his arms. We kiss until an angry grunt of disgust interrupts us.

”I’m going to hang with a friend. If you're gonna do you know what, do it now! I don't want to witness it!” Yura storms out shutting the door with a loud bang.

Well. I think we all know what happens next. But for some reason, my class didn't understand when I came in the next day with my face red, hair messy, and glasses crooked.

Yura comes busting in the room and looks at me with a look of disgust. I somehow manage to make myself look as presentable as possible before the bell rings.

”Katsuki-Sensei? What's with the look? Got yourself a girlfriend or something?” one of my students joked.

This confuses me. I never take off my ring. I just prefer not to mention my marriage, but I assumed the knew. ”Eh, why would I have a girlfriend?”

”Sensei, we aren't stupid. You clearly had sex before class.” Another student mentions. Yura starts laughing. ”What's so funny?”

”I’M GONNA TELL HIM YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HE’S GONNA BE SO UPSET!” Yura starts laughing and pulls out his phone.

”YURA! DON’T!” I scream at him embarrassed. Chris comes walking into the class to try and see what the hell is going on here.

Chris pulls the phone out of Yura’s hands and tells him no phones in class. ”Yuuri. If you're going to have sex before class, make it less obvious.” with that Chirs leaves.

”Than do you have a boyfriend? Was it a one-time thing?” the students keep questioning and Yura laughs harder at each different conclusion.

”WHY DO YOU ALL THINK IT WAS A ONE NIGHT STAND!” I say waving my hands in embarrassment. ”I’M A LOYAL HUSBAND!”

Everyone goes quiet except for Yura who's laughter filled still filled the room. ”YOU ARE ALL SO STUPID! HE HAS A RING ON HIS RING FINGER!” Yura points my hand.

Several students are noticing it for the first time and others confused about what he meant. ”My husband is Russian. In Russia, they wear the ring in their right hands instead of the left.”

*Sophia’s p.o.v.*

I almost cried. In front of everyone. Of course, such a perfect person would be taken. As class ended everyone in the room seemed a bit disappointed.

Katsuki-Sensei never once mentioned being married. And that's when I heard about someone who is seemingly more perfect than my Sensei.

I asked a friend of mine about it and she looked so happy to tell me about him. ”Victor Nikiforov, famous Figure Skater and Model is taking Japanese lessons in the advanced class with me!”

My jaw dropped. First, we have Katsuki-Sensei and now we have Victor in school with us.

”GET OFF ME OLD MAN!” a loud booming Russian voice knocked me out if my mind. Yuri, the angry blond boy was talking to someone famous. He was even bad-mouthing him.

The next meeting with The Poodles is filled with rage and sadness. ”We need to break him and his husband apart. I won't stand for him to be ripped from us so easily.” one of them says.

We all agree and try to find ways we could not only divorce them but figure out who he married in the first place. ”Isn't Sensei’s idol in school. Maybe we should set them up to meet. That might make us more likable to him.”

New mission is a go. We will find whoever took our Sensei away from us. It just isn't fair for him to take advantage of Sensei.

”I wonder if Katsuki-Sensei is a top or a bottom.”

”He’s definitely a bottom.”

*Yuri’s p.o.v.*

I found out that Katsudon had a Fanclub and decided to join as an anonymous. They're talking about Breaking up Victuuri. What a funny joke.

Imagine if I told the Victuuri Fanclub about this. Maybe I should. Or at least tell Pichit so he can help me laugh at these idiots.

And in fact, I do end up telling Pichit. We keep joining their meets pretending to be part of it but in reality, we’re waiting for their hearts to shatter into a million pieces. This is going to be fun.

1074 words 


	5. Victor?! Sensei?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that I spelled Phichit wrong in the last chapter but I’m way too lazy to fix it.

*Victors p.o.v.*

I walk onto my new advanced Japanese class. Of course, I get all eyes on me, but jokes on them I already met the love of my life.

"This is a new student who just transferred here. I'm sure you know him as the famous Victor Nikiforov." the teacher introduced. I can't be bothered to learn his name. It's not important anyway.

After class ends a small group of people walk up to me to have a chat. "Why'd you decide to take Japanese Victor?"

"Family, " I'm careful not to mention Yuuri. I don't want him to yell at me again. I know how much he hates attention.

"You're Japanese?!" The girl shrieks. What a strange one.

"No. I was told I'm not allowed to talk about it though. And I really don't want to get scolded." I keep my calm and collective 'celebrity' look.

The doors are pushed open angrily. That can only mean one thing, Yurio. "VICTOR! LET'S GO! THE COMPETITION IS COMING UP AND I REFUSE TO LOSE TO JJ!"

I wave everyone off and follow Yurio. "I want taco bell. Should we ask what's Katsudon wants?"

"Yeah just go yell at him. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Oi, Katsudon! We're going to taco bell. What do you want? The usual? Okay." Yurio walks back out and says the usual.

Hs gets annoyed when he sees my pink car. He gets in anyway and ignores me the entire car ride. How rude.

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

My students look less heartbroken today, but there was still something unsettling about them. "The field trip will take place at the Nikiforov Ice Rink. There might be some students practicing, but it should be mostly empty. We will meet here first period and walk to the rink. This will take place on the sixteenth. Class will now begin."

"KATSUDON! THE ANGELS ARE BACK! THEY TRACKED MY SCENT!"

"YURA!" the girls crowd around him. They ask for autographs and pictures. It doesn't take long before Yura runs away again.

Just as I think I can get to my lesson, the person I want to see the least shows up. My husband. ”Katsuki-Sensei, I have the papers you needed.”

”Sensei! It's your idol!” one of the boys yell. Vitya puts the papers on my desk. I can tell he wants to bother me. He’s bored.

I look at him dead in the eyes. ”Go bother Chris. I'm sure he'd love to go drinking with you later. Actually, get back to class. Don't disrupt mine again.”

”Fine, fine. See you later Sensei!” I wave him off and finally start class. By the end of it, I let people ask questions, I never got the type of question I was looking for.

People all around the room start to raise their hands. ”How did you meet Victor! It's insane that you know your idol!”

Victor and Chirs come busting into the room together. ”You kids wanna know how they meet? Well, it's a funny story really and it involves-” Chris starts.

”SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT! I WILL MURDER BOTH YOUR ASSES!” I yell at them with an annoyed expression.

They both run out of the room giggling like little kids. ”Sensei? Why don't you want us to know?”

”Every main encounter with that man is shameful. Especially when we first meet. I don't remember it. But friends have more than enough pictures. Anyway, class is dismissed. Make sure you study for your test tomorrow.” 

I walk out of school and start towards the rink that Victor and I share ownership of. As soon as I sit down I get tackled to the ground. I huff and push him off.

”What did you do this time old man?” Yura asks. I know he finds it amusing unless I yell at him.

”Tried to talk about the pole dancing with Chris.” I take the ice and start doing laps. Yura sends Victor a look of disgust and joins me.

The next few days are somewhat peaceful. I convinced my students to stop asking about how we meet and the Angels haven't made any more appearances.

*Yay, time skip!*

*Yura’s p.o.v.*

The Poodles have only been getting angrier and angrier by the day. They have yet to figure it out. Katsudon promised they would get to meet his husband when they went to the ice rink.

”Okay, so when we meet his husband what do we do? We can't just take him down with Sensei there!” one of them sighs.

The meeting is silent for a second before phicit speaks up. ”Why don’t we analyze him first to see how much of a threat he is.” he mutes himself but because we're also on the phone we bursts out laughing.

”Just wait! I'm almost at your place! I need to go to the rink tomorrow and see this.” I hear the doorbell ring and rush out to let him inside.

”The old man and Katsudon are at Chris’s place. Victor’s probably getting drunk while Katsudon is helping him back home. We should go back to the meeting before it ends!” I tell Phichit. After the zoom, we decide to take as many pictures as possible of their depressed faces and keep the Victuuri Fanclub updated.

We take several pics together and tag them ’Going to laugh at people who think they can split up #Victuuri with @AngryRussianCat’

”I can't wait to see the looks of devastation on their faces when they realize who he married and that there's just no separating them, ” Phichit laughs.

”I don't doubt that you're going to come with me into Katsudon’s class to get a better look at the enemy.” I say. He agrees and we just talk about how many pictures we’re gonna take.

Soon the Fanclub starts blowing up our phones, wishing us luck and asking us to post videos and pictures of the event.

1014 words


	6. Who’s His Husband!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no notes for this chapter (:

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

"Okay everyone is here! We can start walking once Yura arrives." I say to my students. Today is the day of the field trip. I told them my husband would be there but I didn't specify who.

"YUURI!" someone yells and jumps into my arms. "I missed you! But I'm back in America and got an apartment near your place!"

I hug him back for a second. "Students, this is my best friend Phichit. You might know him from his extremely famous Instagram. Now that Yura and I guess Phichit are here, we can head down to the rink."

As we walk out of the school I notice several buses stop in front of it. I wonder where they're going. It's strange how all of my students wanted to go with me.

"Hello! Ah, Yuuri, Yura! Students, please line up here to get your skates." The woman on the other side of the counter said. I smile at her and watch as they get their skates.

Once everyone gets them we enter the rink. Most people here have never ice skated, which I'm glad they actually want to learn. "Yura, please go do your stretches. Once Victor arrives I'll look over your footwork." he nods and does what he's told.

I grab my skates from my bag and put them on. "HEY! YURA! ACTUAL SKATES! NOT YOUR KNIFE SHOES!" I yell at him. He rolls his eyes at me and puts on his skates.

"Okay! Everyone on the ice! Be careful and try to keep your balance! It's easier if you try walking on the ice first instead of gliding!" I point out.

I giggle at the falling skaters and help them up. Phichit helps me teach them how to balance themselves and have a steady flow.

"Sorry I'm late Yuuri. Yakov was yelling at me over the phone, " Victor says as he walks in the room grabbing his skates. "Oh Phichit! I brought Chris! He said the teacher came back so he doesn't need to be with the class."

"KATSUDON! CHECK MY FOOTWORK!" Yura yells from across the rink. I skate over to him and have him repeat the steps.

"Your flying-sit-spin was sloppy. Redo it. Straighten your leg more. You look too stiff. Yura, have you even been practicing your footwork, or has it been just jumps?" I criticize. He grunts and looks down

My students stare at me in awe. "I didn't know you could coach!" Liam exclaims. I rub the back of my neck with embarrassment.

*Sophia's p.o.v.*

"So when are we going to meet your husband Katsuki-Sensei?" I ask. Strangely Yuri and Phichit grab their phones and smile.

Victor walks into the room and sneezes turning all of our attention to him. He runs up to Sensei and engulfs him in a large bear hug.

Camera flashes go off behind me. My face and everyone around me goes from a look of confusion to a look of shock. Victor kisses Katsuki-Sensei.

"Class, this is my husband, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov." I think we all realized that there is no way to break them apart. Nobody looks even remotely as good as either of them.

"POSE! I'M POSTING FOR THE FANCLUB!"Phichit yells pointing his phone at the couple. They have a fan club.

*Time skip to the next day during their after school meet!*

I walk into class and see our teacher looking a bit upset. "Katsuki-Sensei? Is everything alright?"

"Oh of course! I just messed up my Russian earlier and it's embarrassing." his face is a bit red. Sure, Victor is insanely hot and famous,but we will never forgive him for taking away our Sensei.

He starts explaining the different ways you can say words to show politeness. I notice a woman eyeing him from her seat, but not in a happy way.

And to ruin the mood, Victor chimes in. They talk for a bit before Victor goes to look at some of the cookbooks in the nearby section.

As Sensei goes to join him, he's stopped by the lady. He seemed pissed at him too. "Aren't you the one who took Victor away from us! You made him retire early and now we'll barely get to see him on the ice!"

I was expecting Sensei to get to shy and just apologize, I was not, however, expecting him to say what he did. "Bitch please, I get to see him naked every day! What are you gonna do about it? Also if you're going to insult someone's husband, next time you shouldn't do it while they are right in front of you."

"I am terribly sorry that you feel that you feel that way about my husband, but the thing is, I can't find two asked for your opinion. Next time just keep it to yourself, Karen, " Victor adds walking up to the two.

*Yuuri's p.o.v*

I wasn't expecting those to be the words that would fall out of my mouth, but in the heat of the moment, it just slipped out.

My student's mouths are hanging wide open in shock. "I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO HEAR THAT! THAT'S SO EMBARRASSING!" I shot at my students and waving my hand in front of my very red face.

The lady looks at me dead in the eye, "You are going to regret this, you pig." That might have been the biggest mistake of her life. Yura stands up and tackles her to the ground.

It takes three people to pull him off and the lady is left with a swollen face, a black eye, and several bruises. She runs out of the library as fast as possible.

"FUCK YOU! THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO INSULT MY DAD IS ME!" Yura yells at the top of his lungs. I end the meeting there and send my students home.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll make you two Katsudon, " I tell my husband and 'son'. We walk straight home and laugh about this interaction.


	7. Back Off B*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes for this chapter (:

*Victors p.o.v.*

I walk into the class and today I'm much happier than usual. Our teacher is out this period so Yuuri came to substitute because he has no classes this period.

As I take my seat I notice that the teacher isn't here yet. ”Where’s Sensei?” I ask the lady next to me. I think her name was Rachel.

”Oh, he’s out. The teacher from into Japanese is coming up to sub.” she responds. My face lights up. ”Wow, you're literally glowing! I don't think I've ever seen you so happy!”

Several students agree before turning their heads to the teacher who just entered the room. ”Hello class, I'm Katsuki-Sensei and I will be your substitute for today. I was told today is a review day to just go over your notes before tomorrow's quiz. If you need any help, ask me. Unless your name is Victor, you can figure it out yourself.”

I pout at the obviously targeted comment. I hear some of the students talking behind me about Yuuri, ”Wow, rude much! Does he have a grudge against Victor or something? Victor? Are you okay with being targeted like that?”

”Of course! He’ll end up helping me if I ask him too!” I smirk at them.

One of them lets out a giggle and says, ”Oh really? Then prove it!”

I turn back around and wave my hand in the air until Yuuri looks up at me. He rolls his eyes and comes over to me. ”What do you need Vitya? I'm not going to help you if it's something obvious.”

”Oh, I just wanted to prove to the ladies behind me that I could get you to come help me!” I smile at him and he hits me on the head. I reach my hands up to rub the spot where he hit. ”Ow! That hurt!”

The girls behind me continue to laugh. Yuuri gives them a warm look, ”Ladies, please try to focus on your work and not on him. He just wants attention.”

Yuuri walks over to help some other students, leaving me in shame. ”Victor, I just noticed your ring! It's very pretty, where’d you get it!”

”My husband! Isn't it perfect! I never take it off! It's so nice and it reminds me of our love even when we're not together!” I smile fondly at the ring. I can tell the girls are disappointed that I'm not single.

Yura runs into the classroom. ”KATSUDON! GIVE ME MY FOOD! IT’S MY LUNCH PERIOD AND I’M HUNGRY!”

Yuuri once again rolls his eyes and gives the boy a bento. ”Did you make me one!” I ask him even though I saw him make it this morning. Yura runs out after flipping me off.

He ignores me and instead walls back to his desk. How rude. ”Here.” he hands me a bento that radiates the smell of Onigiri. I take it happily and place a kiss on his cheek.

”Thank you, baby! I love you!” I put the box on my desk to display it proudly. The girls behind me are now filled with large amounts of jealousy. I can tell.

*Rachels p.o.v.*

He places a kiss on the Japanese man's cheek and tells him he loves him. So this is his husband? He doesn't look like much. ”You're a trophy husband?” I joke.

”I like to think of myself as a gold metal husband. I'd love to tell you how we met, but Yuuri would strangle me!” he responds strangely happily. Why doesn't he want people to know how he and one of the most famous people in the world met. ”Well, all you should know is that it involves-!”

Katsuki-Sensei covers his mouth. ” **Victor, we talked about this. Some things aren't appropriate for sharing. If you do it again, you will be sleeping on the floor of the ice rink. Without anybody, or Makkachin. Understand**?” he was speaking in a foreign language which I think is Russian based on the accent.

Victor silently nodded and didn't talk for the rest of the day. I wonder what he said to make Victor like that. At the end of class, I notice a girl pull him to the side, I end up listening to their conversation.

”Victor, you shouldn't let your husband abuse and manipulate you! You should get a divorce, things are clearly one-sided! He doesn't love you. I would treat you so much better than he ever could, ” She tries her best to convince him that she's the better option.

Sensei comes up to Victor hugging him from behind. ”You forgot your bento. We can eat lunch together if you want. Why don't you go find us a table, I need to speak with this student about something.” Victor takes the bento and Sensei’s bag and goes to the cafeteria.

”Look, you know nothing about Victor or our relationship. I'll have you know that we love each other a lot and you will not be getting in the way. You are nothing compared to me, so back off. If you don’t, trust me bitch, you're going to regret it.”

His voice was cold and straight to the point. I can tell the girl is terrified. I'm terrified and he’s not even talking to me. He walks off with his usual smile and pretends nothing happened.

*Yuuri’s p.o.v.*

I don't know who was watching but I hope they also got the warning. I hate people who think that they're better than people they don't even know.

”Yuuri, is everything okay? I could have taken care of it, ” Victor complained shoving food into his mouth.

I smile at his messy face. ”I know, but sometimes your word won't be enough. You're getting crumbs everywhere, you need to be more polite when eating in public.” I wipe his face off with one of the napkins in my bag.

I spot the girl enter the room with a group of friends. She won't tell anybody about what she just witnessed, but she will be more careful about what she says and who she says it to. I'm not blind or deaf, I know what shit happens behind my back.

1036 words


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I'm tired and have a project due tomorrow. Also, I like writing characters going off, in case you couldn't tell.

*Yura's p.o.v.*

"Hey, you! Girl on the floor! Where's the Katsudon!" I yell at her. "Hello? Do you know where Katsuki-Sensei went?" she flinches at his name.

"H-he went into t-the lunchroom with Victor" she almost whispers. Eh, what the fuck is wrong with her.

I go into the lunchroom and see the two of them sitting down. "Yo. I got an extra period before I got to head back to class. What time are we heading to the rink?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll text you when it's time." The old man says. Ugh! He never wants to tell me anything!

I walk into my next class obviously early and wait for it to start. Most of the people in this class are loud and obnoxious, I tend to stay away from them.

Class starts after a ten minute wait time. At this time the old man tells me I have thirty minutes before we head to the rink.

*Victor's p.o.v.*

As if Yuuri's interaction with that girl yesterday wasn't enough, she got put into the same group as me for our project. I also got Rachel and some other dude. Rachel is pretty chill so I don't mind her much.

We are at the same library that Yuuri and his students are at. It's quiet even with his students studying. "Okay! That concludes today's study session! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Yuuri lets his students leave before exploring some of the other parts of the library.

"Yuuri! Do you mind helping us with this!" I call out to my husband. He walks over to us and explains everything. Yuuri kisses my forehead and goes back to what he was doing.

Rachel gives me a small smile. "You guys are really cute together! I actually found the fan club yesterday and joined it!" So she ships it too, good to know.

We talk for another twenty minutes before Yuuri comes back up to me with a cookbook in his hand. "You ready yet? I still need to go grocery shopping. Yura also wants more spicy white cheddar popcorn."

"Oh, let's go then! See you all tomorrow!" we head out to the car. We didn't park it far from here.

We stop at the store and buy everything on the list. "Yuuri! We should make soba!" I say as he runs down the list to make sure we didn't forget anything.

We continue to look around the store for soba ingredients. It took a lot longer than expected, especially because neither of us could reach one of the ingredients so I had to pick Yuuri up.

"Come on Victor! We already made Yura practice mostly by himself! We can't keep him waiting any longer!" Yuuri drags me back to the car.

After a few minutes, we're back in our apartment. "Yura! We bought your chips!" Yuuri calls out to the angry blond.

"Give them to me. " he reaches his hand out to grab them, but Yuuri tells him he needs to eat actual food first. "Ugh, fine."

Ten minutes pass and there are three bowls of soba on the table. They are devoured almost as quickly as they were there. Yura grabs the large bag of popcorn and runs to his room, slamming the door shut.

”Yuuri, for someone who didn't want people to know we're married, you sure do get jealous easily.” I joke putting a finger on my lips and smiling.

”I am not jealous! I am simply putting her in her place! It's not my fault you're extremely attractive and everyone you meet either wants to date you or kill you! Maybe try being less hot all the time!” he pouts walking over to the bathroom. I follow him, knowing he’s about to take a bath and I want to join.

”You're pretty attractive yourself Yuuri. I think your entire class has a grudge against me because we're married. And I can't help that I'm good looking, it just means that we can be good looking together.” I say pulling him closer to me as we enter the bath.

He leans back against me and sighs, ”I don't like that she’s in your group. She’s going to flirt with you and stuff and I don’t like that.” Aww, Yuuri looks so cute when he’s jealous.

”If you don't mind, they wanted to meet at our house tomorrow for a meeting.” Yuuri turns around quickly to face me, accidentally elbowing me in the process.

”Ah! I’m sorry Vitya!” he apologies. I tell him that it's fine and that it didn't hurt that much. Though it did hurt a lot, I hope it doesn't bruise. ”I don't mind them coming over, Yura has been wanting to have a day off too so he can skip practice tomorrow and hang out with a friend while me, you, and you're group are here. Do you want me to cook or do you want takeout?”

”We can just order takeout, why don't you invite Phichit over, you'll get bored if you're all alone, ” I suggest.

He thinks for a second before responding, ”I'll have to ask him if he's free, but knowing him, it's probably a yes.”

”Yuuri, leave a mark on my neck and I’ll leave one on yours, then you won't have to worry about people trying to steal me!” I smile at my idea. Without looking, I can already tell his face is red. I bite down on his neck and leave a hickey. He does the same with his face still red.

”Come on Yuuri, we've been married for a few years now and you still get embarrassed over such little things! You're so cute, I love you!” I say hugging his and placing a kiss on his lips.

”SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU BEING GROSS FROM MY ROOM!” Yura yells banging on the door. The both of us giggle and ignore him.

1014 words


	9. You Don’t Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes for this chapter (:

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

I walk into class and try to ignore the obvious stares. "I'll be handing out your tests, please complete and hand them back in by the end of class. Any questions? No? Okay, let's get started then." I pass out the tests and walk back to my desk. Every once in a while I get a look my way but I ignore it.

Everyone finishes around ten minutes before class ends so I let them do whatever they want until the bell rings. "Katsuki-Sensei, why do you have such a visible hickey? Your husband does know you're a teacher, so why would he even do that! Nobody in this class would ever do something like that!"

"I'm glad you all care about your partners or your future partners, but it all just happened in the moment," I say. I know it didn't really happen 'in the moment' but I would rather them not know about it.

The bell soon rings and my students leave. They all seemed a bit angry for some reason, but it also seemed like they were plotting something. Strange.

*Victor's p.o.v.*

I walk into class and sit in my usual seat. Today I have a lot more eyes on me, or should I say the very visible hickey on me. "Victor, are you a bottom?" Rachel asks from behind me.

I turn to look at her and giggle for a second, she seems to be the only person in this class who doesn't seem to have an extreme crush on me. I like that about her, she also got a girlfriend recently and I'm happy for her. She has no sexual tensions or feelings though, she's asexual.

"Of course not! Don't be silly, I'm obviously a top! And if you're referring to it, I gave one to Yuuri too!" she rolls her eyes at me and we continue with our conversation. "When am I going to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

"She doesn't go to class here, but I'm sure she'd love to meet you and your husband!" our conversation is sadly interrupted with the start of class.

The lecture seems to go on forever. The bell finally releases us from our misery! "THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY OVER!" Rachel stretches.

A large group of students enter the classroom which once again interrupts our conversation. I remember them as Yuuri's students. "Victor Nikiforov! Bring yourself and that friend of yours to the cafeteria! Don't inform Sensei! This is a duel between us and you!" one of them declares.

Rachel and I follow them in confusion. What could they possibly want? Yura notices us and starts asking me what the hell is going on. I answer truthfully with an I don't know and he tags along.

"We have a bone to pick with you, Nikiforov!" a brown-haired boy yells pointing a finger at me. "First of all, leaving such a visible hickey on our teacher is distasteful. Second, we will not allow you to take advantage of him the way you do!"

"In what way do I take advantage of Yuuri?" I ask puzzled. Annoyingly, I get ignored.

"Third, you are really annoying and seem to annoy Sensei quite often. I don't think I ever see him annoyed unless he's with you. Fourth, you're clingy and always need to have his attention." Now, they've done it. Yura starts yelling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING PIECES OF SHIT! DAMN! YOU GUYS ARE THE CLINGY ATTENTION SEEKING BASTARDS!"

I grab his hand to make him look at me. After I shake my head he stops yelling. "Please, do not make assumptions about a relationship you don't know about. You are very lucky Yuuri didn't hear this. You are also lucky that you aren't insulting Yuuri. Yuuri doesn't get annoyed around me all the time, he's just more open with his feelings, sorry that you're not privileged enough to have that. Sucks to suck! And Yuuri gave me a hickey too!" I say pointing at my neck.

How they didn't notice it before is beyond me. Most of their faces contort with rage. I casually walk out with Rachel to go find Yuuri. This school is so problematic! I've never struggled this much with Victuuri!

Before I could sulk I find Yuuri in his classroom grading papers. I go up to him and kiss his cheek while looking over his shoulder. ”Tests?” I ask. He nods without saying a word.

”We should head home, remember I have some friends coming over for our project. And I gave them our address this time!” I tell him.

He gives me a proud smile before packing up his bags. ”Rachel, do you want to ride with us? Yura is going out with a friend so I don't see any problems.” He asks, she nods.

The three of us head out to my car. ”So does he actually pay attention in class or does he talk the entire time?”

”He pays attention for the most part. Victor acts a lot more professional in class than when he's around me or you. It's shocking how much he opened up to me after we became friends! But he refuses to tell me how you two met.”

”We met in an extremely embarrassing way that led to some strange events and he ended up going to Japan just to coach me. It was nice of him to come, but I was not used to people speaking exactly what's on their minds at all times. I'm glad I managed to get used to that.”

”Maybe I’ll you and our other group members how we met later today!” I interrupt. Yuuri smacks me on the head.

”You will do no such thing! Remember who my best friend is. He can dig up anything about anything. I'm sure he knows of somethings not many people know about. I'm also sure that he has hundreds of extremely embarrassing photos of you.” he defends.

”I can't believe you'd bring Phichit into this you monster!” I pout.

1008 words


	10. Unwelcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can recommend me some fanfics with an AU similar to this one? If you do please specify what website it's on when saying the name, or comment a link. Thank you!

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

We make it make to our apartment and invite Rachel inside. Not before long, the other two show up. James, and Stacy. I give her a quick glare with my usual smile staying on my face.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" I ask letting Phichit into the apartment. They all respond with no. "If you need anything, just let me know."

As they study in the kitchen Phichit and I talk in my room. "So Yuuri, spill the tea about Stacy! I need to be updated on this stuff you know, even Yurio is keeping me updated with The Poodles. Don't ask."

I give him a puzzled look before telling him what he wants to know. "There really isn't much to say about her. Other than that she's trying to get with MY husband, but I already had a talk with her. There's no guarantee that it's going to stop now but it will once she pisses me off."

"Sis, if that's not tea then I don't know what is!" Phichit turns on his phone and starts writing something in the notes app. He probably has thousands of notes in there. One for every person he's met or heard about. It's really concerning.

"We should order Pizza, it's the easiest and I'm in the mood for pizza, " he says calling the nearest pizzeria. He orders three large pizzas, two cheese, one pepperoni.

"Well that wasn't much of a choice, you just did it without warning. I'll have to go out and tell them." I get up and leave the room. Phichit follows, he's probably going to get a closer look at the enemy. I walk behind Victor and lean over him, draping my arms over his shoulders and placing my head by his cheek.

"Phichit ordered pizza. I hope you guys don't mind that, " I say.

Rachel smiles at me. "That's fine Yuuri. Thank you." the doorbell rings signaling the arrival of the pizza. I stand up, placing a kiss on Victor's cheek while sending another quick glare at Stacy. She sends one back.

The six of us chat for a few minutes while eating before Victor decides to speak up. "I'm sorry Yuuri, but Rachel. Drunk pole dancing." My face turns bright red. She looks confused for a second before realizing what he meant.

"You guys met through drunk pole dancing?!" I smack the top of Victor's head and scold him.

He pouts as I reply, "I suffered a big loss and ended up getting drunk. I don't remember it, but Vitya says it's the night he fell in love with me. He ended up coaching me after coming to my house and greeting me while naked in my family's hot spring." He looks away clearly embarrassed that I called him out. That's what you get, you moron.

"Yuuri can be so mean sometimes. But your fine as long as you don't make him angry. He recently got close but didn't blow up. If he did, you would know, it sends most people into panic mode and it's really loud." Victor shudders at the thought. "Can you make some tea?"

I stand up and head over to the kettle. Quickly, I boil the water and add tea bags to the cups filled with hot water. Victor likes putting jam into his tea but I think it's gross so we never share.

I give a cup to everyone. Before I can sit down Victor pulls me onto his lap in one swift motion. "Swift bastard, " I mumble just loud enough for him to hear me. He responds with a wink.

I try to slip off of Victor's lap but he just pulled me closer to him. After a few attempts, I give up knowing that there is just no winning with him.

*Victor's p.o.v*

I only told them about the pole dancing because I knew Stacy would get mad. It's fun being in the middle of this war. Poor James knows nothing of the situation, I should probably enlighten him.

"Rachel, I'm very aware that you heard me talking to Stacy but James, I don't think you know what's going on. As a brief recap, Stacy is a bitch and is trying to piss me off, " Yuuri says calmly. "If you need any more information, I'm sure Rache will inform you later."

Stacy looked like she was about to blow upon hearing Yuuri. He certainly is a piece of shit when he wants to be one. James looks less confused but still has no clue what the fuck is going on. Honestly, at this point, neither do I. It's like fighting fire with fire.

”How am I being the bitch!? I was looking out for him because you were acting rude for no reason! If anyone’s a bitch it's you!” she snaps back. I finally let Yuuri stand up. He walks over to her and slaps her, his normal, cheerful smile glued to his face.

”I’m sorry, I didn't know how bad your illness was. You should really watch what you say and who you say it to. Now please, either study as you should be doing, or get the fuck out of my house.” Yuri walks over to me, grabs my shirt, and pulls me in for a deep kiss. His eyes staring daggers into Stacy’s the entire time.

After a minute or two he finally let's go. ”I’m going to go shower. It won't take long.” he’s right, it doesn't take him long. Only about ten minutes.

Soon he walks out of the bathroom and back to us in one of my old button-down white shirts that is clearly too big and isn't buttoned all the way to the top and a pair of loose blue pajama pants.

He hugs me from behind and kisses my neck. ”I’m going to bed. I already fed Makkachin. Night love.”

”Night babe.” I let him go but not without starting at him with the same lovesick expression I have every time I see him. Damn, what did I do to deserve such an angel?

1051 words


	11. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes (:

*Victor's p.o.v.*

I wake up lying next to Yuuri. We're cuddled into each other and his sleeping face is so cute. I especially love the annoyed yet confused face he makes when he first wakes up. The alarm goes off startling us both.

He turns it off and we get ready for the day. He wraps up some leftover pizza for lunch for the three of us. Yura came back an hour or two after Yuuri went to bed.

*Time skip*

I barely make it to class, with the bell ringing just as I walk in. I take my seat quickly hoping nobody noticed, even though I know that's not the case. Turning to Rachel I whine, "Yuuri's gonna have a fit because I'm late!" she pats my head twice and giggles.

"It's not like you weren't here before, I saw you in the halls. Why were you even late?" she questions.

"I was talking to Yura and his classes are across the building. I had to run to get here!" 

James, who sits next to me, enters our conversation. "Victor, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal, you made it as the bell rung so you're not technically late. Besides, Yuuri seems like a nice guy, I'm sure he won't get mad over something so small. Oh yeah, Rachel, I, and a few friends from off-campus were going out for drinks, wanna come?"

It's been a while since I had a new friend group to go out with. "Sure! Yuuri's gonna be so happy that I'm making friends!" I say cheerfully.

Soon Stacy joined our group and we stopped talking about meeting up. We worked on our project until she has something to say. "I'm going out with a few friends later today, you guys want to come?"

Rachel smiles politely and declines, "sorry all three of us are busy. Maybe another time." That way nicer than how I would have said it. It doesn't take long before she once again breaks away from our group to go talk to some of her friends.

"I don't understand why she thinks I'm going to hang out with someone who hates my husband! It's shocking enough that she hates my husband!” I say confused. How could anyone hate something so lovable?

”Jealousy Victor, it's all jealousy.” Rachel replies. James agrees. ”We should get going, don't want to keep them waiting. And Victor we should stop by Yuuri’s classroom to let him know you won't be home for a while.”

I nod and they follow me to his class. The class that was at one point one large class was split into two classes for easier maintenance. He was currently teaching his second one. I push open the doors and start speaking in Russain to annoy his Fanclub.

” **I’m going out to drink with a few friends. Do you mind coaching Yura today?** ” I ask. He smiles.

” **Yes, of course. Just don't get too drunk. I would like you to be able to get home if you need me to pick you up, just call me**.” we say our love you’s and goodbyes.

The three of us just walk there. It's seven or eight blocks away from the school and it's a relatively nice bar.

We find a booth where there were about five other people. ”Victor, this is Sammy, Tim, Dave, Jenna, and Mary. Guys, this is Victor.” James introduces me.

”Wait! Your friend is the famous Victor Nikiforov!” Sammy yells! ”That’s insane!”

”Eh, it's whatever. He's not even as attractive as they say he is, ” Mary responds rolling her eyes.

Victor's face hardens, he gives her the same look that a model gives their fans. ”I'm sorry, I'm not very presentable right now. I had been running prior to this and didn't have time to change.”

”Dude, don't worry about it, Mary just hates new people. She’ll always find something to complain about, but she's a good person once you get to know her, ” Dave comments.

The three of us take a seat in the booth with the five of them. This makes it four girls to four guys. ”We will now start our next set of questions. For those who just joined us, there is a red buzzer on your table, if you know the answer click the buzzer and yell it out loud. If the answer is right you get a point. The table with the most points at the end of each round gets free drinks. The theme of this round is ice skating!” the announcer of the small stage up front says into the mic.

”Who is the skater who managed to beat Victor Nikiforov in the winter Olympics and be the first and only to manage a quintuplet flip in a competition!”

I buzzed it immediately and yelled, ”KATSUKI YUURI!” when the announcer deemed me correct everyone at my table was shocked. I got every answer right and left no room for the other tables to even stand a chance.

”Wow, this Katsuki guy is really amazing, isn't he!” Jenna says in awe. ”He’s better than the most decorated skater in history!”

I reply immediately after, ”Not only is he better than me, he's also my husband!” I show off the ring on my ring finger. ”We did several pair skates actually, wanna see!”

They all nod and I pull up a video of our first pair skate. ”That was so long ago. It was when I first became his coach, he won silver and we skated together to show that I was coming back. It was also a way for us to show our love to the world. We had to go to Canada to get married though, it's not legal in Russia or Japan, though Japan is more accepting. I hear it's also legal here in America.”

The entire time they listen to me rant about my husband and skating. Of course, they put in their inputs and opinions now and then. Mary seems to be more accepting of me now, so I guess that's also a plus!

1018 words


	12. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes (;

*Victor's p.o.v.*

"Yuuri, I'm home!" I call out from the door. After giving him a tight hug I notice the nervousness spread across his face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He cuddles into me, "My parents want me to visit Japan for a high school reunion. We're allowed to bring a guest, so I can bring you, but." his voice trails off. "I'm sure Yura wouldn't mind going to Japan for a bit either."

"I'll go with you. I'm sure your old friends would love to see how much you grew as a person, and I would love to meet your old friends. But if you don't want to go, we don't have to, " I reassure him, stroking his hair.

He calls his mother back and informs her that we will be coming over for a week. All that's left is for Yuuri to inform the school and for me to buy tickets.

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

I enter my last class for today. "Hello, students. I won't be here until next Wednesday. I will be out of the country but I do not expect any less from you. Please don't disappoint me. Now let's start the lesson."

With that finally said, a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders only to be replaced with the knowledge of knowing I'm leaving for Japan directly after class. How Victor got tickets even though I told him yesterday, I will never know.

Class goes by excruciatingly slow, allowing plenty of anxiety to build-up. As soon as the bell rings I notice Victor and Yura standing at the door with our bags.

I head out to them and we make our way to the airport. Of course, we ask Phichit to drive us, so that we don't have to take a taxi or an Uber. They can get quite expensive sometimes.

*Time skip*

We decided to come a few days before the actual event to get over the jetlag. Still with only three days until the reunion I am terrified. Victor catches on to this and tries to calm me down. We're already here so might as well make the most of it.

Phichit, who somehow managed to find random people I knew in high school, confirmed that everyone was going and that I'd be the odd one out if I were to miss it.

He honestly could just be saying that to get me to go, but who knows with him.

The next three days pass quickly and finally, the time to go was here. "Hey, I know you're nervous, but you'll be okay. I promise. I'll be there if you need anything, but I might have to get pulled out of some crowds, " Victor jokes. I slightly smile in return, fixing my already perfect tie for the hundredth time. "Come on, we don't want to be too late."

After a thirty-minute drive, we arrive at our destination. Not surprisingly, we get separated the second we walk into the room. Of course, with Victor being extremely famous you would think people knew he was married.

"Katsuki!? Oh My God! Look Katsuki made it!" one boy said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of a group. My friend group from high school. I broke my phone right after moving and found no way to contact them.

”Sorry I lost contact with you all! It really has been a long time since we've seen each other, what are you guys doing?” I tell the group trying to spark up a conversation even though there is an uneasiness in my voice.

Akiko works in a hotel, Chika works at her family restaurant, and Haru (male) works at a business. ”I teach beginner Japanese at a college in America.”

”Oh yeah, this is my wife, Celeste. We recently moved to France so she could be near her parents, ” Haru says introducing a beautiful lady. I'm glad he found someone he loves.

Chika starts whining about how single she is. Akiko laughs, ”I have a boyfriend of three years, but he had work today and couldn't come. Yuuri are you still single?”

”I’m married actually. He came with me, I just have to go get him, ” they nod as I get up to go find the largest crowd. I find my way to the front and stand there crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow knowing he’ll notice me. He notices almost immediately and quietly follows me out of the crowd of people

”Sorry, please enjoy talking to some other people!” Victor waves them goodbye and several look disappointed.

After a lot of people getting in my way, I finally make it back to my friend group. ”So, this is my husband, Victor Nikiforov.”

”Hello Yuuri’s high school friends, ” he says with his ’million-dollar smile’ I roll my eyes at him and address my friend's shocked faces.

It's not long before Akiko finally speaks up, she's always been the most talkative of the group. ”How the hell did you get your idol to marry you! You were literally obsessed with him and now you two are married! What the hell!”

”Trust me, it's not as cool as it sounds. He's a pain in the ass. And always has something to brag about.” I hiss glaring at Victor.

”Eh! How could I not brag about you! You don't best about yourself so I have to do it for you! Did you guys know he's extremely famous in the ice skating community!” Victor says proudly.

They don't look as shocked as when they found out I married Victor, but more confused. ”Yuuri, I thought you were a teacher.” this time Haru speaks up.

”I am. I used to figure skate but now I'm retired.”

Chika finally decides to open her mouth, ”I'm surprised you guys don't know. Ice skating is pretty popular in Japan as well as in other countries. Don't you guys watch it when the winter sports come on?”

”No, I haven't had much time to watch TV. I've been way too caught up in work, ” Akiko responds. Haru agrees.

Chika just shakes her head and starts asking about Yura. The rest of the night is filled with topicless chatter and the occasional group asking for autographs.

1042 words


	13. A Different Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no notes (:

*Nobody's p.o.v.*

The Russian class had no idea what was up with the rumors in this school. It was college, not middle school! It's not like they were anywhere near either of the Japanese courses.

Wasn't the Japanese teacher supposed to be really boring and strict? They were pretty sure they got a new teacher but didn't expect them to be so different.

They definitely didn't expect the rumors to be true. But they were.

*Roza's p.o.v.*

"My parents had forced me to take this class because I because need to learn more about my home language. I've never even been to Russia! I don't see why I need to learn it, but they insisted. Now I'm stuck in this boring Russian class, the teacher isn't here, and the sub is late!" I complain to my friend.

"Roza, relax. Class just started, I'm sure the sub will be here soon, " Ava tells me with a sweet smile. "I think that's them now."

We turn to the door and holy shit! The hottest man to ever walk the earth walks in! Wait, isn't that Victor Nikiforov.

He walks up to the front, his silver hair bouncing as he makes his way through the classroom. "Hello students, I am Mr.Nikiforov. I will be your substitute for today. According to your teacher's plan, you have to complete this study guide for your test next week."

He hands out the packets and says the usual 'ask me if you need anything' before taking a seat at the teacher's desk. Suddenly, loud yelling is heard from where he is sitting. Victor's phone is pulled away from his ear and someone on the other side is yelling in angry Russian.

"Yura, relax. Ignore JJ's Instagram. Why are you on it in the first place?" He speaks Russian into the phone after pulling it closer to his ear.

A few minutes pass and the call is ended. I barely got through the first page of this packet. Ugh, Russian class is way too hard!

"Mr.Nikiforov, why are you substituting for Russian, aren't you a student?" one guy from the back asks. I hadn't been bothered to learn any names.

"I'm a native Russian speaker, so it's only natural that I'd be asked to sub. Besides, I only take one class and it's last period." he says calmly.

"Is it true that you're married to a Japanese teacher?" another asks. "I'm not trying to be rude, but is strange that someone as famous as you is married to a teacher."

Victor finally looks up from his phone. "Yuuri is much more than just a teacher. I'll call him over now, I don't think he has any classes during this period."

Within a few minutes, the door opens, and a slightly shorter man walks through. He was gorgeous. His hair was slicked back and he wore tight workout clothes, with blue-rimmed glasses that seemed to be falling off his face.

"Vitya? Did you need something?" the man had a slight Japanese accent and his voice was soft and soothing.

”No. People wanted to know why I married you, and the best way I can think of is to show them!” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

He goes up to Victor and places a kiss on his cheek before leaving, ”Well, if I'm not needed then I will be going back to my work. See you after school.” the door shuts behind him, and we all turn back to Victor.

Nobody really seemed satisfied. Sure, he was insanely attractive, but why would you marry someone just for their looks? Especially when you're famous.

The door opens and closes immediately, and Yuuri is back inside panting with a blond teenager next to him. ”Angels.” he states. Victor seems to understand.

”I WANT THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE! THOSE CREEPY STALKERS!” the blond says with a thick Russian accent. ”Thanks for helping me escape Katsudon.”

The boy walks over to me and looks at my paper. ”That one’s wrong.” he places a finger on my paper to where I should correct it.

”I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?” I ask turning to him. He rolls his eyes at me.

”Yuri Plisetsky.” he walks up to Victor. ”Dad, you're coming to the rink today. I need you to check my jumps. Katsudon is already working to improve my footwork.”

Did he just say dad?! He doesn't look like them, so maybe he’s adopted. ”You're not even giving me a choice! What if I'm too busy to check your jumps!” Victor complains.

”Vitya! Don't say that! We all know you have nothing to do! You can check Yura’s jumps! Aren't you supposed to be his coach, you're worse than when you coached me!” Yuuri shakes his head. Soon the three of them are having a conversation in Russian too fast for any of us to understand.

Yuri laughs for a second before, in English, saying, ”Maybe you should take some Russian classes, you struggle to read and write so it might help.” Yuuri simply agrees and their conversation continues until the bell rings.

”Ava, I think we might have Yuuri in our Russian class. An insanely hot man, who is insanely taken, but if he joins our class we might be able to find out why.” I tell her as we make our way to the Lunchroom.

Ava nods in agreement. ”I really don't want to do this packet though, she assigns way too much! It's a quiz for heaven's sake!” we spend the rest of our lunch period laughing and complaining about random things. Although something did catch our attention.

They called themselves The Poodles. They were all Yuuri’s students and made a Fanclub for him. Ava and I denied their offer to join because they gave off a weird aura. It made both of us uncomfortable. What are they planning? And why is it so scary to think about?

”I don't know about you, but I don't trust that group of people.”

1005 words


	14. A New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait 😔

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

The next day I enter the Russian classroom, this time as a student. "Yuuri, thank you for joining our classes. We will just be going over basic phrases." I nod and sit down in the nearest seat.

Luckily the teacher is back and Victor won't be here to distract me. I love him, but he can be annoying sometimes. "So, you really came. I'm Roza by the way." the girl next to me says.

"I'm Yuuri. I'm not the best at writing or reading, I would like to be able to connect with my husband more, " I respond smiling at her.

A notification on my phone catches my attention. I turn my attention to it and see it's a text message from Phichit.

Phichit😼: YUURI!!!!

Me: yes?

Phichit😼: So I ran into JJ! Since you have that skating event coming up and JJ's here, why don't we put him in the show!

Me: I'll have to run things through with Victor, and Yura won't be happy about it, but JJ has always been able to put a smile on people's faces, so why not

Phichit😼: Great! I'll tell him right now! He's staying with Chris so it's not that far a walk!

Me: why are you putting exclamation points after every sentence?

Phichit😼: why aren't you putting exclamation points after every sentence!?

Me: smh, I'll talk to you later Phichit, I'm in class

Phichit😼: OK! BYE!

I change messages to talk to Victor, he's probably at the rink with Yura, so there's no guarantee he'll answer. Still, knowing him, he always answers.

Me: Vitya

✨Husbando✨: Yes darling?

Me: Phichit wants to include JJ in the ice show. I told him is run things down with you first

✨Husbando✨: I don't see a problem with it, Yura is going to be pissed though

Me: I know, but it might motivate him to do better if it means competing against JJ

✨Husbando✨: Exactly! That's why it's important he's included! Tell Phichit that JJ's in!

Me: Ok, love you 😘

✨Husbando✨: love you too! Talk to you later. 🥰😘😉

I roll my eyes with a smile before telling Phichit and putting my phone away. I start feeling a bit awkward as I notice Roza starting holes into me.

"Is Husbando with the sparkle emoji's Victor?" she finally speaks up. I nod, my face going light pink at the embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that normally people use Husbando when they are like an imaginary husband, not when they are actually married to them."

I finally look at her, "I was a pretty big fanboy when I was younger, and I still kinda am. I'm actually the co-founder of the Victor Nikiforov Fanclub, the founder being my best friend."

"Wow, I can't tell if that's cute or weird. But you really are lucky. You managed to marry your idol." she looks up from her phone. "Why don't we hang out later, I'm going to a coffee shop later with Ava.”

After hearing her name Ava turns around from the seat in front of us. ”It’s fine with me, I’d like to get to know more people.”

”Ava has a problem with making friends because she’s so shy. Luckily I've known her since third grade.” Roza smirks at her friend's reddening face.

”Stop telling people things they don't need to know! I'm sorry Yuuri, she doesn't have a filter, ” Ava apologizes.

I give her a soft smile. Just as I was about to answer Yura interrupts me, I don't even know when he got there. He playfully smacks the side of my head. ”I can't believe you would agree to let JJ in. Shy girl, Katsudon is the same way. Maybe even worse. When I met him he was crying in a bathroom stall.”

”Yura! My dog died and I messed up one of the most important moments of my life! And then you yelled at me, proceeded to come to Japan, yelled at both me and Victor. Went back to Russia and we somehow became friends.”

”And then you got engaged to that dumbass and found out about what you did at the banqut got extremely embarrassed over it, and then he kissed you on live tv, and I managed to win gold while you were stuck with silver!” he sticks his tongue out at me.

I stick mine right back. ”Anyway, the bell just rang, I'm sitting in your class until Victor’s done with his.” Yura says dragging me out the door.

”Just stop by my classroom after school.” I yell at the girls. They nod in response.

*Roza’s p.o.v.*

When the angry kid mentioned some sort of banquet, Yuuri’s face went even redder. I wonder what happened, I'll have to ask him when we go out later.

”Roza, he has a fan club.” Ava says holding her phone up to me. ”Run by founder Minami and co-founder Phichit.”

”I mean, makes sense that he would, he's married to Victor Nikiforov after all. Wait, isn't Phichit the founder of the Victor Fanclub? So his best friend also helps run his fan club?”

Maybe they have a fan club together. I pull out my phone and type ’Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki Fanclub’ into the Google search bar.

The first result was Victuuri Fanclub. It seemed to be another fan club being ran by Phichit. I click on the like and it takes me to a Twitter page full of the couple. ”They have their own fan club. They even have a ship name, which is Victuuri.” this time it's me showing my phone to Ava.

We sit through our next class scrolling through the photos. ”Look, they're ice skating in this one. It would make sense since Victor is a professional skater.”

I boy behind us leans over our shoulder and notices what we are looking at. ”Katsuki-Sensei and Victor have a fan club?” he says Victor in a cold tone.

”They also both have their own fan clubs that are separate from each other, we haven't really looked through those yet.” I respond not looking up.

He pulls out his phone with a look of shock on his face. ”I'm Chad by the way, ” he says as he furiously sends a message to some sort of group chat. I'm assuming he's part of that weird group we met yesterday and is telling them that there's an official club for Yuuri fans.

It's honestly really creepy. Especially since all of them seem to hate Victor. That must be stressful for the couple. I'm definitely telling Yuuri about this when we meet up later.

When the final bell rings, we head over to Yuuri’s classroom. It's nice to make a new friend, I'm glad Ava is able to get along with someone new. I was really worried she wouldn't be able to.


	15. A Little More Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes for this chapter! :)

*Roza's p.o.v.*

Ava and I walk over to Yuuri's classroom. School just ended for the day but students were still in the classroom. I lightly knock on the door to get Yuuri's attention. He turns his attention to us and waves of his students before coming up to us.

"Victor and Yura probably won't bother us. They're at the rink practicing," he says as we walk down the halls and out of the building.

A few minutes pass and we make it to the small family-owned cafe. We order and take our seats with the drinks we received.

"Yuuri, I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but you have a fan club. And it's run by your best friend and someone else. Do you mind explaining?" Ava asks. She words things a lot more politely than I do.

"Victor and met through our ice skating careers. I won a few meddles so it makes sense I would have a fan club. The other person running it is Minami, he's another skater and a good friend. Of course, he's younger than I am, but he's just as good a friend." he responds.

I should have expected he was a figure skater. "Tell us how you and Victor met!" I say leaning into the table. He thinks for a second before responding.

"He showed up at my family's hot springs and told me he was going to be my coach. Later on, Yura came and yelled at Victor saying that he had promised to choreograph a program for him. We ended up doing opposing songs and skated against each other to see if Victor would stay in Japan or go back home to Russia. I won and Victor stayed with me as my coach. Around Christmas time I bought a ring and proposed to him, not that I even knew it was a proposal. He had the same run and gave it to me. Later we met up with some friends and Phichit decided that we got married and Victor declared them to be engagement rings. He said we'd get married after I won gold. I ended up winning Silver. We got married the year after when I beat both him and Yura in a competition."

We stare at him wide-eyed. Now that's true love. We got so into it that none of us noticed Victor and Yuri standing next to our table.

"Remember Yuuri, we only kiss gold in this family, " Victor said with a wink. Both Yuri's rolled their eyes. "Did he tell you about the banquet?"

We shake our heads. Yuuri goes red again and tries to shut him up. "We planned to ask him but ended up forgetting. But please tell us what happened."

"Katsudon got drunk. It's the worst thing I've ever witnessed. He not only challenged me to a dance-off and won, but he also pole-danced, and asked the old man to coach him. The best part is that he was so drunk, he forgot everything that happened that night." Yuri glares. There's a strange sense of fondness in the glare.

It seemed impossible but Yuuri's face got even redder. So red that I don't think it's healthy for peoples skin to be that color. ”Yura! You traitor! I'm turning off the wifi when we get home!”

”Thank you for inviting us, but I'm afraid the two of us have to leave. Have a nice day, ” Ava says as we wave them off and head home.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, I decide to speak up. ”So, Yuuri can pole dance. As much as I was expecting him to be a skater, I wasn't expecting that.”

Ava nods in agreement. ”Today was very strange, but it was strangely fun.” she adds, expressing her happiness. I smile knowing that she had a good time.

*Yuuri’s p.o.v.*

”Fine, I’ll forgive you this time, but next time it happens it won't go without punishment, understand?” I say to Yura as we drive back home.

He mumbles angrily under his breath, I'm only able to make out, ”you wouldn't punish Victor.” I turn around to face him. Good thing Vitya is the one driving.

”Yura, we all know that isn't true. Victor gets to sleep on the couch and gets glares from me. I'm sure the punishments he gets feel ten times worse to him, ” I smile.

Victor shudders at the thought of it. ”I’m not sleeping on the couch am I!” he starts to whine. I reassure him that he is sleeping with me and not on the couch.

Yura is sending us looks of disgust from the backseat and sticks his middle fingers up at us as we exit the car.

Just as we are about to go inside I notice one of my students walking down the street with teary eyes and a suitcase. ”Riley!? Are you okay! What happened!”

She comes up to me and the tears in her eyes start falling faster. ”I just got kicked out of my apartment. I had already bought another one but I won't be able to live in it until tomorrow. I don't know anybody who lives nearby or of any hotels. Do you think you can give me directions to one?”

I shake my head. ”You can stay with me for the night. It's only one night after all, besides what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't help my students?” I smile at her and she tries to refuse my offer. I don't let her and soon, all four of us are in my apartment.

*Yuri’s p.o.v.*

”Yura, do you mind showing her to the guest room while I start making dinner?” Katsudon asks. I nod and direct her to follow me. She seems to gain confidence after Yuuri isn't with us anymore.

We stop at one of the doors and I show her inside. ”Look, I personally don't care about you or anything to do with you, but you should use these.” I pass her a pair of earplugs and she looks up at me with confusion. ”The old man has no chill. Even if nothing is going on, there will be sounds. And those come in handy when Katsudon starts yelling. Trust me.”

With that, I walk to the room next door, which is mine, and lay in my bed. Puma tiger scorpion hops on my lap as we curl up together and eventually fall asleep.


	16. Russian Tiger’s Boyfriend

*Victor's p.o.v.*

I stretch my arms over my head and look at the sleeping beauty next to me. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, I get out of bed, careful not to wake him up.

Remembering that someone else is at our house forces me to put on clothes, not that Yura didn't yell at me already for it. At least I wear underwear!

Normally, I'm in charge of making breakfast and let Yuuri sleep in, but today Yuuri has school. Still, I'll let him sleep a bit before waking him up. I sit next to him on the bed and shake him a but while whispering for him to wake up.

His eyes slowly open with the annoyed morning look he has every morning. It will never not be the cutest thing. He sits up after laying there for a few minutes. Rubbing his eyes open he decides to speak, "Already? Fuck. Get me coffee."

I get up from bed and head to the kitchen to make coffee for Yuuri and Yura. Yuuri follows me, his face still in a frown and bags under his eyes more prominent. Maybe I should have him go to sleep earlier.

Yura comes stumbling out of the hall with the girl from yesterday close behind. She bows politely at me and pulls her suitcase out from behind her. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I call a friend who is picking me up. Thank you again!" She waves at us as she leaves the apartment.

"She left?" Yuuri asks grabbing a cup of coffee. He takes a small sip as I give him a nod. "Yura, let me know when your ready so we can leave."

*Time Skip*

*Jame's p.o.v.*

Yuri Plisetsky. The transfer student nobody likes, but everyone loves. And by loves, I mean envies. He's average height, slim, flexible, smart, rich, and skips class without getting in trouble. Like, how lucky is that!

He walks in late as always and the teacher doesn't bat an eye. I roll my eyes as he takes his seat. Today, all of his attention to is on the teacher, which is abnormal.

"Right, today I'd like to welcome a new student into our class, " the teacher speaks up as a boy walks into our class. "This is Otabeck. He will be joining our lessons from now on. Please take a seat next to Yuri."

Just as I was about to feel pity for the guy, he and Yuri get into a conversation that seems enjoyable. Otabeck smiles slightly while listening to Yuri ramble in choppy English.

Do they know each other? Seems likely, but who'd want to get to know that angry blond boy? I wonder how they met. I'm being really noisy right now, it's none of my business, but I still want to know.

*Yuri's p.o.v.*

"Beka, I'm gonna punch the next person who stares at us!" I yell, making sure everyone in the class can hear me. The teacher gives me a look that tells me to quiet down. "The dumb skate thing is in a few days, your performance good yet? We still need to practice our pair skate."

He nods. "Mine is almost perfect. Ours is the only one that needs practicing then, right?"

"Yeah, " I decide to chance topics because I'm getting bored of this one. I also switch over to Russian because I don't want those annoying shits listening to my conversations. "One of Katsudon's students stayed over at our place last night. She got kicked out for hers and got picked up by a friend this morning. Something about it makes her seem sus though. I'm not sure what."

Bekka listens as I ramble on about how gross the two of them are and how they need to do that stuff when I'm not in a fifty-mile radius. I decide to switch back to English, Bekka seems to be having a bit of trouble keeping up with my Russian. ”I swear, I can sense when they are being gross! It's like having a superpower but it's the worst power to ever exist! Seriously, who wants to know when their dads are making out, it’d be better if I knew where! At least then I’d know where to stay away from.”

”Man, how often do you walk in on them kissing? I'm sure they can't be that bad, ” he says, shrugging his shoulders. The bell rings and we head out of class. More eyes follow us as we sit down in the lunch and continue our conversation.

”You don't know the half of it! Almost every time I enter the same room as them. I mostly blame the old man though, he’s too clingy. And just between you and me, I've seen Katsudon try to pry Victor off of him. But he’s stuck to his side, kinda like a leech. An extremely extra leech, who skates, is gay, and is covered in glitter!” My hands wave around, making wild gestures as if they have something to do with what I'm saying.

One brave soul walks up to us. Ew. Gross. I don't want to talk to you. My boyfriend probably doesn't want to talk to you. Leave us alone. I'm going to kill you. Leave. Now. Begone. Erase yourself.

They smile at us, ”Hi. I can't help but notice that you two are friends. And I was wondering if-”

”No”

”But-”

”No,” I say again. ”leave. Now. Before I punch you.” They do the right thing and leave. Hopefully for forever. It's unlikely, but a man can dream.

A small laugh from beside me scares me out of my thoughts. ”Babe, you should have let them finish. I kinda wanted to hear what they had to say.”

I huff. ”No you didn't! I'm the only important thing! They were annoying me.”

”Annoying you?” he tilts his head a bit. It's not really noticeable, but it's adorable.

”Yes, they walked up to me. And talked to me! Do you understand how offensive that is! As if I wanted to talk to someone I don't know! They must me insane!” Bekka shakes his head. I send him a small smile. One that only he can see.

1040 words.


	17. Panic Attack

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

Recently my anxiety has been skyrocketing. It's no help with Sara flirting with Victor every five minutes. Now that I think about it, she's been doing it near me a lot more.

"Yuuri. I'm getting bored of this rivalry between us," she says in fluent Russian coming up to me. "Oh, yeah. I've been practicing my Russian too. Anyway, as I was saying, you just aren't any fun to be around. So I'm going to say this straight up. Break up with Victor. It will be better for everyone. All of your students would be much happier with him out of the picture and I'd be happier with you out of the picture. Besides, it's not like you've had any impact on his life."

It takes me a minute to process what she just said. You're joking. There's no way this isn't a joke. I stare at her in question.

This angers her. "I'm being serious! You guys should divorce before we start to have a problem."

It's better if I give her a little push in the right direction. And by push I mean slap. And by little I mean enough to leave a handprint on her face. The three boys behind me stare in shock.

"So, you're going to go straight to assault. You act like a child, I'm surprised he even agreed to marry you. You're just a greedy bitch with nothing better to do than ruin peoples lives. I can't imagine being as spoiled, rotten, arrogant, rude, idiotic, and disgusting as you are." it could have been my anxiety acting up, or it could have been that her words were true but I burst into a full-blown anxiety attack.

Tears made there way down my face, I struggled to breathe, I fell to the ground, with my knees up to my chest and my head hidden in my arms. My limbs felt like jello and my head screams in pain.

The way she stares down at me, makes me feel small."What a pathetic baby. Can't even take the truth." Victor glares daggers into her as he tries to calm me down. If looks could kill, she'd be long gone.

"First of all Yuuri has had an extreme impact on Victor and my life. Second, you need to learn how to shut the fuck up because none of what you said is true. Yuuri is probably the most caring, giving, and loving person to ever exist. He never had to forgive me when I yelled at him and insulted him, but he did. I find it very offensive that you would talk shit about Yuuri in front of Victor, especially when Yuuri's emotional state has been extremely weak. And still, he puts everyone before himself!" Yura yells at her. I can tell he's serious, he called me by my real name.

*Victors p.o.v.*

I stand up, leaving Yura to comfort Yuuri. I'm shaking in anger. What the hell is her problem. I stare directly into her eyes. Not a single bit of pity or apology is in her eyes.

"I'll have you know that Yuuri is my pride and joy. I will not be giving him up because you want to interrupt our happy life. Normally, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. I trust that one day you will realize that dumb bitches like you don't find love. Leave us the hell alone before I sue you or hire a hitman to murder you." I pick up Yuuri bridal style and he pushes his face into my chest.

I walk out of the room to be greeted by Yuuri's students. "What did you do to him?! Why is our sensei crying!"

"The girl in his classroom. I made sure she will never come near Yuuri or me again after making him cry. I'm sure you wouldn't mind finishing the job for me." I tell them. They direct their anger to the woman in the classroom.

They rush inside while Yura and Otabeck come running out. "I think that's our cue to go. We shouldn't stay longer than we have to?" Otabeck mentions, pulling us out of the building.

We head straight home. No reason to go to the rink. Right now, the only thing that matters is Yuuri. I lay him down on our bed and he cuddles back into me.

"Don't leave me, Victor. I don't think I can handle being alone, I need you, " he cries. I lean back against our pillows, sitting upright, and move Yuuri closer to me.

I pet his hair softly, "I won't leave. I have no reason to. You're more important. Remember I love you, I always will." he nods into my chest.

"I know, I love you too. Sorry for crying. I wish I hasn't so mentally weak. I wish I turned around and just punched her in the face. She deserved it.” Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. Seeing him in such a weak state pains me so much.

”It's okay. Let it all out. I'm here for you. You won't be hearing from her anytime soon. I promise. Do you want something to drink?” he nods again.

I pick him up, too scared to leave him alone, and bring him with me to the kitchen. Yura already started a kettle for us. He's so sweet. I pour Yuuri a cup and place a tea bag in, handing it to him.

He takes a small sip while petting our fluffy brown poodle, Makkachin. ”Thank you Vitya. I feel a lot better.”

930 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, don't worry, the fic isn't over yet! ;)


	18. Laughs and Apologies

*Sophia's p.o.v.*

"Guys, I think we should stop hating on Victor. He clearly loves Sensei and seems to be treating him right." I speak up. The rest of the agree with me.

"FINALLY! I WAS GETTING TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT! WE WERE ABOUT TO TELL THE VICTUURI FANCLUB!" One voice yells into their mic.

The victory fan club? "I'm sorry? The Victory Fanclub? What is that? And who are you?"

I can almost hear the eye roll. "I'm Yuri Plisetsky. The better Yuri. Victuuri is their ship name you uncultured swine! You are the worst stalkers ever, claiming to know everything about Yuuri. Pathetic. I bet you know approximately one forty-fifth of the amount of information Victor knows about him. people who've never met him know more than you people!"

Did he just call us stalkers! How can strangers know more about our sensei than we do? What type of bullshit is this. It doesn't add up. One forty-fifth is a very specific number.

Yuri yells something in Russian and another voice joins. "Victor, they said they accept your relationship with Katsudon."

"Oh! Finally, Phichit was about to send the fan club in a war. I'm glad you finally realized your pathetic attempts at breaking us apart were getting you no where." He chimes in.

Now he's just rubbing it in our faces! "I would love to stay and talk longer but my beloved husband requires me right now and I do not wish to piss him off as I would rather not sleep on the couch." Victor continues, extremely over dramatic.

"Bye loosers! I can't be bothered to stay on this stupid call, make sure you look up Victuuri. V-i-c-t-u-u-r-i. Spell it right." Yuri leaves the call.

Everyone rushes to type Victuuri into thei4 Google search bar. Pictures, fanpages, news articles, fanfiction, edits, fanart, reaction videos, merch, and the list goes on.

What the fuck. I didn't know they were so popular. I'm starting to feel bad for harrassing Victor now, all of us are.

"I think we made a mistake." Someone else said, their voice cracking. "I guess we shouldn't assume things."

*Yuuri's p.o.v.*

"Yuuri, Darling! Your students are okay with my existence now! Isn't that great!" The platinum (he gets upset when I say silver) haired man smiles, hugging me on our bed.

I give him a confused look. "What are you talking about Vitya?" he brushes my bangs away from my face and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Nothing, just a bit of student drama." he replies. I grunt in response, not fully believing him. "Did you figure out the answer to question number 6?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "No. I still suck at reading Russian. What's this word here?" he tells me the things I don't know, which probably won't help me in the future, but at least I can speak it. "Finish your Japanese homework?"

"Yep. Check it for me please?" Victor hands me the sheet of Japanese homework. Running through it I find a few grammar and spelling mistakes, but other than that, it's perfect.

My hand reaches out to grab the red pen I use for grading so I can circle the questions that need to be corrected. "Fix the grammar and spelling on these."

The rest of the night is spent doing homework and grading papers, Victor had to force me to stop and go to sleep. It was almost 11.

"Victor's p.o.v.*

I boldly walk into my Japanese class. Rachel laughs as I sit down next to her. "Damn, you're lucky Yuuri is nice enough to tell you what you got wrong, your paper is covered in red correcting pen and eraser marks."

"I mean, I asked him to be brutally honest with it. Most of the things he made me correct the teacher would have just not cared about. I did tell him I want to be as perfect in Japanese as I possibly could." I respond to the giggling girl.

Turns out, she would have done a lot better than I did on the paper if Yuuri didn't help me. "One of our friends from Japan is coming over with her husband and kids. Wanna come? I'm sure Yuuko would love to know she isn't one ofthe only non-professional ice skater who managed to befriend us."

"Mm, when is she going to be here? I'm busy tonight." Rachel thinks for a second. I respond with her coming in a week, much to her surprise. "Oh, I'm free almost all week. Mind if I bring my girlfriend. You said you wanted to meet her."

My eyes light up. "Of course you can bring her! I'd love to meet the girl who makes you so happy!" She refuses to tell me anything about her. Saying I'll find out when I meet her.

Today the teacher decides to talk about affection terms in Japanese. Jokes on him, I'm a professional when it comes to this stuff. Every question he asks I already know to answer too! Yuuri's gonna be so happy when he finds out!

"Why am I surprised that you know all of these." she says behind me, startling me out of my thoughts.

I give her a small smile. "It's very calming to Yuuri when I compliment him in his mother tongue when his anxiety is acting up. It's important for me to know these."

Her eyes seem to sparkle at that, "Victor. That's adorable. As much as I love that, how the hell does Yuuri do it. You're too much. And he married you! You're almost everything I would never want in a relationship."

"I-" my brain is confused, "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

She laughs again, "And you will never know."

...

Sara didn't show up to class today.

979 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a chapter on Victor and Yuuri’s home life? 🤔🤔


End file.
